


And everything was alright in the world.

by Ohboythisisalot



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sidon just wants to be there for him, angry crying, he is only a boy and he loves, i wrote this in one sitting, link doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, no editing we die like men, please take care of my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohboythisisalot/pseuds/Ohboythisisalot
Summary: Of all the times that this situation has been reversed, of every moment, rain or snow or scorching heat, that they have traveled together, Sidon has never let Link rest for a second without those soft, sweet compliments. Even when he had found himself stuck in an especially moving memory that hit harder than it should’ve, when he was furious at King Rhoan near to the point of tears, Sidon held his face gently and made everything okay. Just by being there.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	And everything was alright in the world.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexyBagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyBagel/gifts).



> My best friend took an hour to respond to my discord message because she was talking to her gf so i blame her for this. F*ck u bella- this is for u <3 
> 
> also she dragged me back into the fandom so it's like... double her fault.

Link is mad. Sidon is resting his eyes, head in his lap, soaking the warmth of the campfire into his cold-blooded skin, and Link is so mad that he thinks he might cry. 

Of all the times that this situation has been reversed, of every moment, rain or snow or scorching heat, that they have traveled together, Sidon has never let Link rest for a second without those soft, sweet compliments. Even when he had found himself stuck in an especially moving memory that hit harder than it should’ve, when he was furious at King Rhoan near to the point of tears, Sidon held his face gently and made everything okay. Just by being there. 

Now Sidon is sitting in the most beautiful lighting, and Link wants so desperately to tell him how he feels. That Sidon is so much stronger than He’ll ever be, braver, and prettier too. Sidon loves to tell him how pretty he is, especially when he feels the ugliest. Link knows exactly why Sidon has a fucking fan club dedicated to him, and it’s not because of the royal lineage, that’s for sure. And all Link has is a young woman who thought she liked him until she met him, and it’s almost unfair. But then he remembers how genuine and thoughtful Sidon is, and how reckless he is, and it makes sense. Besides, Sidon sure seems to be rooting for him, or else why would he be here, letting himself be vulnerable with Link, holding the hero’s hands in one of his one, and reaching his arm above his head to gently trace patterns into his thigh with a fingertip.

Sidon is gorgeous in the firelight, and his cold body is nothing compared to the warmth Link feels when he sees just how genuinely happy Sidon is to be here with him, right now, despite the electrical storm outside of their shallow cave, despite the entire future of Hyrule on their shoulders. Link realizes just how much he appreciates Sidon willingly coming to help him, despite him already losing his sister, despite it not being his responsibility at all, and he starts to feel that goddamn lump in his throat again. It’s not his battle and yet, here the prince is, all smiles and warmth and strength making Link so readily vulnerable. He never cried much before meeting Sidon. Let alone in front of anyone. But now the floodgates run free and he thinks it’s a good thing. He’d rather let the feelings out than feel nothing at all. Sidon makes it all feel real, because Link is constantly reminding himself that it’s not too good to be true, that Sidon is here and he wants to be, not just being forced into sibling-esque companionship by prophecy like he was to Zelda, and well, he’s shaking now. He realizes, he’s pretty sure that he loves Sidon. And he hasn’t told him or even asked yet, but he’s pretty sure Sidon loves him back. 

Sidon notices the half-muffled sobs and sits up, turning around to face Link. One look at each others faces and Link is full on crying and Sidon is pulling him into his lap. 

Sidon’s arms are comforting and secure, and Link never wants to leave. He stops shaking and sniffling in weird strangled noises in just under a minute of being held there, and Sidon loosens up his grasp to look at him. For once he doesn’t say anything. Link breathes. In. Out. Gently, as if Sidon might scramble away like a feral cat, he places his hand on Sidon’s, and squeezes lightly. He doesn’t have the energy for signing, let alone words. But he tries to make Sidon understand anyways. 

Link looks Sidon in the eyes and thinks, as strongly and as fully as he can: I love you. I don’t ever want you to leave.

There’s a beat, and Link studies Sidon’s handsome face with his free hand, gentle and intimate, before Sidon shifts his weight slightly. 

“May I?” He asks, leaning in just barely closer to Link’s face, that centimeter making all the difference. Link feels his face flush further, before nodding almost too enthusiastically, looking like some sort of carton. Sidon laughs lightly, before closing the distance. 

And everything is right with the world. Ganon doesn’t matter, electricity can’t touch him, and The Yiga Clan is a bunch of boobs. Sidon loves him back, and he is invincible.


End file.
